A Christmas from the Past
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Spot gives his sister a Christmas she'll always remember, because its happened before. Another Christmas story with Starlight. The summary will make sense when you read the story. Happy Holidays!


So I decided to write another Christmas story because I was bored. Hope you like it!

Star was walking through the streets of Brooklyn, selling her last papes. It was Christmas Eve and a lot of people were out doing last minute shopping. Both Star and Spot were pretty big fans of Christmas but it was also a pretty sad time of year. It always reminded them about how they didn't have any parents. They were both old enough when their parents died to still remember them. What Star remembered most was when she and her dad would dance around the living room on Christmas Eve while their mom would sing whatever Christmas carol was in her head. Then her father would twirl her mother around while Star and Spot looked on, singing. They always had a big tree, decorated with a bunch of ornaments. That was before their parents died, turning their world upside down.

Nowadays, Christmas wasn't so special. Star and Spot usually went to the Manhattan Christmas party, went back to Brooklyn, and fell asleep with Star in Spot's arms, dreaming of their old Christmases. Star really missed the old days, when they could afford a tree and presents for each other. That was why she decided to save her money to get Spot a gift.

She sold her last paper and walked down the streets, her hands in her pockets. She finally got to the store she was looking for and walked in. The bell rang over her head, announcing her arrival. She looked around and finally found exactly what she was looking for. A beautiful newsboy cap with a brown and blue pattern that Spot had been looking at for weeks. It was going to look perfect on his head, accenting his blue eyes and honey-brown hair. And now she finally had enough money to buy it. She walked up to the counter and gave the hat to the clerk. He rang her up, asked if she wanted the gift wrapped, which she did, and gave it to her in a brown box with a bright red bow on top. She paid him and walked out the door, stopping just in time to yell out, "Merry Christmas!"

She walked back home, over the bridge. She walked to the lodging house and greeted the newsies. They all smiled at her knowingly and she simply looked at them, confused. She then went up two flights of stairs to the small apartment-type lodgings she and Spot shared. It was simply two bedrooms put together with a small living room in between but it did feel a little bit like home. She knocked on the door and walked into the living room. There was Spot, sitting in an armchair. He smiled at her and pointed to a corner of the room. In the corner, she saw the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen. It was decorated with ornaments, some she recognized from their old home. Her eyes flooded with tears and she ran over to Spot, giving him a hug. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She loved her brother always but was now feeling even more love in her heart.

"Spot, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything and just listen."

"What?"

"Shhhhh…"

At that, Spot grabbed her and twirled her around the room. He began to sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,__Let your heart be light__From now on,__Our troubles will be out of sight__Have yourself a merry little Christmas,__Make the Yule-tide gay,__From now on,__Our troubles will be miles away._

Spot danced with Star around the room as she began to harmonize._Here we are as in olden days__Happy golden days of yore.__Faithful friends who are dear to us__Gather__ near to us once more.__Through the years we all will be together__If__ the Fates allow__Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.__And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

The song ended and he twirled her one last time. He then pulled her in for a hug.

"Make sure when yah get married, yer husband does da same thing wit yah on Christmas eve or I'll hafta soak him."

She laughed, saying "I'll make sure of that, Spot. Thank yah. It feels like we're back at home now."

"Well, dats what I was goin fer."

She then grabbed the box which she had placed on the chair and gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Brother."

Spot opened the package and his face lit up. He beamed at his sister and pulled her in for another hug, this time picking her up and spinning her around. He then placed the hat on his head, saying "How do I look?"

"Like a dashing young man going out to court women." She said, laughing.

Spot then ran over and grabbed something from under the tree. He gave it to Starlight saying,

"Merry Christmas, sis."

She opened the bag and inside was a picture frame. It was a beautiful silver frame and inside was a picture of their family in front of a tree one Christmas from the past. Her eyes teared up again and she hugged Spot again.

"Thank yah so much. I love yah."

"Love yah too Star."

And with that, he twirled her around the room again.

"Well, I guess we bettah get goin to Manhattan. Race'll be itchin to start dah annual pokah game."

"Hold on, I gottah get changed!" Star then ran into her room and came out a few minutes later, her hair down in curls and wearing a beautiful red dress.

Spot recognized the dress as the one their mother was wearing in the picture.

"Wow, sis, yah look beautiful."

She grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs and into the snow. As they walked across the bridge, Spot put his arm around her.

"I guess we can still have a nice Christmas after all."

"I guess we can."

And they walked toward Manhattan with the snow falling around them.


End file.
